PennyOS 20 -reddit prompt
by Z-ro
Summary: Yang's new Atlas arm comes with an optional upgrade: PennyOS 2.0. Reddit - Writing Prompt Wednesday #81, 5/1


Yang sighed as she stared at the arm socket. The instructions were far simpler than she expected to connect the… accessory.

"Ah!" She hissed as the cup that attached to her arm twisted at the stub, stabbing several nerves she did not realize she still had. The whirl finally stopped with a loud snap and Yang panted after the pain passed. She looked at the metallic arm socket. "Well the hard part is over." The remaining part of the arm shifted and twisted into the socket. Yang ran a good amount of aura through her body and the arm immediately activated. She willed her new hand to open and it did so with ease. Slowly she lifted the arm and rotated her wrist. She gave a slight laugh at how light the arm felt.

Yang's knuckles flashed several lights with a slight hum, "Salutations! Welcome to PennyOS two-point-oh. Or POS. Would you like to activate the tutorial?"

Yang screamed and let her aura drop. Her arm hit the table like a led brick nearly disconnected painfully from her arm. Yang put her undamaged hand to her chest to slow her heart. She let her breath catch up before she looked at her arm.

"Penny?" She asked unsure if this was really Ruby's friend. When nothing happened she paused and reluctantly asked, "POS?" unsure if she should address her new arm as a piece of … "Yeah, I am so not calling you that."

When nothing happened, she channeled aura through her body again. "Salutations. It appears you had an issue to regulate your aura on your new appendage. Would you like to run the tutorial?"

Yang shook her head and nearly laughed. Eventually she did and Yang could not repress the hysteric tone. "Penny.. This isn't the Penny that knows me and Ruby is it?"

"I am unaware of any information related to any PennyOS prior to version two-point-oh."

Yang sank to her chair and gave a sigh of disappointment… "Why is there a computer in my arm?"

The lights on her knuckle flashed blue. "PennyOS is an optional upgrade made possible by the weapon designers of the Atlas Military Advancement Project. The goal of the software is to assist the user in tasks during extended field missions for Atlas personnel. With the Atlas Military Advancement Project, soldiers are able to go further and deeper into grim territory with the support of Atlas at their fingertips. You can relax on your travels knowing that you brought AMAP with you where ever you go."

Yang just sat there before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "That was… a thing." She ended helplessly. "Penny I had a friend that had your same voice that was apparently from the same company…"

"Sensational. If I can sync with the other unit I may be able to offer an OS upgrade free of charge."

Yang felt unsure where to go with this conversation. "She was killed a few months ago Penny."

Almost immediately the arm offered in the same chipper voice, "My condolences. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Yang sighed out, "There isn't. Just eh, my sister is going to freak out if she hears you talk."

Immediately the forearm opened and a small robotic platform raised with an earpiece in it. "You can communicate with POS using the provided private ear piece for maximum comfort and reliability during intense confrontations."

Yang slid the earpiece on muttering, "What happens if I loose it?"

In the ear piece Penny's voice charmed aloud, "You can contact Atlas Recovery Department. No user should be with out a little PEP to aid them."

Yank felt her hair was more frazzled in the last few minutes and the acronyms were not helping. "It's going to be weird to be calling you Penny and I really don't want to call you POS. Any way to change your name or call you something different?"

"There currently is no option to rename the PennyOS service. That will come with a later POS two-point-oh-one-b update. Be sure to keep a look out for the Offline PennyOS Service Update Message. It could be easy to miss and the OPOSSUM can come back and bite you if you miss it."

Yang stared at the blinking blue light on her arm. "Ok. You are making this up."

"I am not sure what you mean. I would recommend you always look for the OPOSSUM. All hunstmen should be able to use AMAP on their POS. Ignoring the OPOSSUM can lead to incorrect information in the field and loss of life."

Yang whimpered. "Penny?"

"Yes?"

"You're a POS."

"Sensational. I shall register the preferred name."

A/N: a drabble I made for the rwby sub reddit this past week. I liked it enough that I thought I should post it up here. Total writing time, 40 minutes.

dot com/r/ RWBY/comments/ 8gefs5/writing_prompt_wednesday_81_51/


End file.
